De Mary, Regulus, Dorcas y los no-triángulos amorosos
by Elphyra
Summary: De como Mary casi logra sin saberlo que Dorcas y Regulus se peleen. ¿Cuál será la fuerza del amor? —Reto.


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Rowling. Participa en el reto "Slytherin" de _Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

Con la esperanza de haber plasmado qué es ser Slytherin.

Para mi amiga la que me inspiró las respuestas de Regulus.

* * *

**De Mary, Regulus, Dorcas y los no-triángulos amorosos.**

* * *

Febrero.

A Regulus le gustaba este mes porqué ya no hacía tanto frío, podía jugar a Quidditch sin sufrir hipotermia, los días se hacían cada vez más largos y había conocido en este mes al amor.

Regulus odiaba este mes porqué aún hacía frío, faltaba mucho para que volviera a ser su cumpleaños, se acercaba San Valentín y todo se volvía...

—Regulus...—Andaba solo por el pasillo cuando se giró a mirar a la chica que tan melosamente lo había llamado.

—¿Sí?

... empalagoso:

—¿Quieres salir conmigo por San Valentín? —Rubia. Ojos azules. MacDonald. Gryffindor. Dieciséis años.

—Prefiero hacer las cosas solo. —Silencio.— Sólo voy con alguien si me conviene o si es obligatorio.

Ella alzó durante unos segundos las cejas sorprendida, abriendo brevemente la boca y dejando ver sus dientes blancos. Rápidamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño, MacDonald hizo que sus labios formaran un rictus.

—Te lo decía por el baile en la taberna de Rosmerta. —Su tono ya no era el meloso con el que lo había llamado. Ahora era como si tuviera intenciones de hacerle un "Crucio". ¿Por qué las chicas cambian tan rápido de humor?

—Y yo te respondía pensando en esto —le aclaró él, pensando durante una milésima de segundo que quizá no lo había entendido bien.

—Típico de tú. —Ahora mismo, de tener antes las intenciones de hacerle la Maldición Cruciatus, ya estaría regodeándose con ella. Seguro.— ¿No será que no quieres ir conmigo?

—No. —A Regulus ya le hartaba que estuvieran hablando de aquél tema en medio del pasillo.— Es que quiero ir con alguien tan interesante como yo.

—Ya.

De brazos cruzados, MacDonald estaba delante suyo atreviéndose a desafiarlo con la mirada como pocas chicas lo habían hecho. Durante una milésima de segundo Regulus lamentó haberle dicho esto. Pero MacDonald era un poco rara, y a veces se merecía frases así para que lo entendiera todo. Casas distintas, sangres distintas, tú por un lado y yo por el otro. Pero Regulus sabía que no siempre se respetaban las reglas.

Le venían ganas de decirle que sería capaz de liarse antes con a Rosemerta, la dueña de las Tres Escobas, que con ella... Pero sin duda alguna esto ya sería pasarse y llevar la tensión a otro nivel.

—No te enfadas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Regulus.

Ella se quedó un par de segundos en silencio. Y después soltó:

—Me hacer recordar que a veces los Slytherin sois despreciables.

¿Cómo decían los franceses? _Touché._

* * *

Tres pasillos más allá, unas horas más tarde...

—¡Pobre Mary! —dijo ella.

Regulus la siguió mirando haciendo como que no le importara. Lo que le frustraba de verdad era que aún no había tenido opción de besarla; cualquiera se atreve a besar una Meadowes cuando está cabreada. Casi lo había asesinado con la mirada. Su novia. Ah, maldito orgullo, lealtad o lo que fuera que tuviesen los Gryffindor.

—¿Ahora sientes lástima por la pequeña MacDonald? —Acompañó la frase de su sonrisa de medio lado que siempre la desarmaba.

—Me pido si algún día me dirás esto a mí —comentó, mirándoselo. Su voz era más suave, con este tono que hacía que le pareciese más pequeña incluso que él. Pero igualmente era una acusación de la que Regulus se tenía que defender.

—Dorcas, ya sabes la respuesta. —Quería seguir siendo serio, pero cuando Dorcas fingía no estar enfadada era imposible, que empezó a hacer una sonrisa de lado. Una sonrisa de lado que terminó siendo una sonrisa más sincera. Una sonrisa _Regulus_.

Dorcas se acercó ágilmente a Regulus, como si estuviera danzando, y le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Su risa se oyó cuando Regulus pensaba que por fin le dejaría besarla con toda la pasión que deseaba y no fue así. Ella ya no parecía tan enfadada y se lo miró durante unos segundos mientras pensaba si tenía que decirle sus pensamientos.

—¿No podrías decir las cosas más finas a los demás?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —preguntó como respuesta Regulus. Ella, incapaz de rebatirle estas palabras, o quizá simplemente no le apetecía, rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—A veces los Slytherins sois imposibles —dijo ella.

—Y los Gryffindor demasiado buenos.

Rápidamente, antes que ella hiciera ningún gesto para impedirlo, se acercó a ella y la besó con toda su pasión. Quizá hablando todo el mundo se entiende, pero no hay nada como los besos y el amor.


End file.
